Comforting a Breakup
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo's friend, Caitlyn, faced a breakup with her crush, Taylor. It sucks that you think that you think the relationship is serious, only to realize that it wasn't meant to be. However, Jojo has a crush on her, but doesn't know it! Enjoy this awesome fic!


Comforting a Break-up

by: Terrell James

On a Friday night in Whoville, Caitlyn and her crush, Taylor, a little taller than her, blue eyes, brown hair, wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans, were walking across the park in Whoville. They were staring at the river and having a little picnic. It seemed like the perfect date after all, until Taylor saw another girl coming through.

He saw the girl who was crushing with in Whoville High and she said, "Taylor, how's it going?"

Taylor looked up and said, "Hey, Veronica."

Caityln, looked shocked, asked him, "Who the heck's Veronica?"

Taylor chuckled nervously and said, "Well, how should I explain this? Um, Veronica's my girlfriend."

Caitlyn dropped her mouth and she said, "But, I thought you said you liked me."

"I do. Just as a friend." said Taylor.

"Maybe I should just go. I can see it's getting too dramatic. See you a little later, promise?" said Veronica.

Taylor nodded his head softly and Veronica let out a giggle and she walked away. He turned his head around and saw a very angry Caitlyn looked extremely ticked off. Taylor sighed exasperatedly and said, "Look, all those things I said about you, those were real. By the time I met Veronica, I felt as if she could be my new girlfriend."

"I-I don't understand. I thought you liked me. I thought that we--" she began, trembling.

"Were made for each other?" asked Taylor.

She nodded her head and Taylor said, "I know you like me, but it's not a real romance vibe. It's just something I have to get used to. I'm 16, you're 15. We're a year apart from each other. Veronica's 16, too, so we're officially dating."

"Do you still like her?" asked Caitlyn.

"Well, yes. But I still like you, as a friend. Maybe I should've sent you that promise ring. You could keep it... if you want to." said Taylor.

"No, it's okay."

"I want you to keep it."

"I don't want it."

Caitlyn's eyes filled with tears and she started to run away from him. Taylor said, "Caits. I said I'm sorry."

She ran as far away from him as possible until she stopped at the Observatory. Completely unaware that went she went inside, she saw Jojo writing a song and went outside the roof. She started to cry and then, Jojo overheard her crying. When he got to the roof, she saw Caitlyn looked heartbroken. He put his arm on her shoulder and said, "What's wrong?"

She looked at Jojo and said, "Taylor broke up with me. She likes another girl who's so much prettier, smarter, funner and very sweeter. What was I thinking? I was trying to get this guy to like me and what does he do? Goes off with another girl. I thought that he would be my boyfriend, but I guess not."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you know what, it's his loss. You don't need a guy like that to completely fall for. He still likes you, but he's not into you. He's going out with a girl his age. I think what he's saying is that he likes you, but you're just a sophomore and he's a junior. Besides, you don't need Taylor to be lucky to have a girl like you. You should find someone who's your type, the same age as you and that maybe he'll be into you. Because I think you're very sweet, down-to-earth and very friendly to be with and every guy would completely as lucky to have a friend or a girlfriend like you." said Jojo.

Caitlyn smiled at him and said, "You're such a good friend, Jojo. And you're right. I don't need that stupid Taylor to be my crush. I'll just find another guy that totally gets me. I don't care what everyone says about you. I think everyone in school woud be completely lucky to have a friend like you."

Jojo smiled softly and said, "You're just saying that."

"Seriously, I do." said Caitlyn.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Totally."

He chuckled softly and said, "Thanks. I've never had someone say that to me before. Mostly, some guys just call me a goth, emo shrimp freak that doesn't deserve to live."

"Who told you something stupid like that?" she asked.

"Some guys in school."

"Well, they just don't know you yet. Besides, they're dumb. They don't know anything about you. Don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about anyway. Besides, they don't even have brains. They were'nt using their's anyway." said Caitlyn.

Jojo and Caitlyn laughed and looked at each other and sighed softly. She said, "Thanks for the advice, Jojo. You really are a good friend."

She got up and she gave him a hug as she went down and then turned around and said, "Thanks for showing me your cool hideout place. What do you do there anyway?"

"I invent stuff." he said, nervously.

"Like what?"

"Musical instruments."

"That's awesome. What makes you want to that observatory?"

"Well, normally, I would go to invent stuff or to just get away from my dad and stuff. I feel a little bit better after that."

"You like making music?"

"Of course."

"I love it. Well, good night."

"Good night. Be a little careful with those gadgets. They can be a little tricky."

"No probs. I'll go the other way."

She walked away and Jojo watched her walking home looking happy and cheered by her "best friend." Jojo sighed and thought of her more than her best friend. He put out his guitar and sung the song that he wrote.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain_

_Time stops to pass, before you know it, you're frozen_

_Oh, but something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy, oh..._

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vain, that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open, oh..._

_Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud_

_They're piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know, that they're goal is to keep me from falling, yeah..._

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness, I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe..._

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and it's draining all of me_

_Though they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I...._

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_Oh, you cut me open and I...._

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_Oh, you cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love..._

He sighed softly and thought that Caitlyn could be his crush, but he thought that they should remain friends forever, even though he has a massive crush on her. He kept looking at the moon for 10 minutes with the wind blowing in his hair and walked himself home.

* * *

This song is called "Bleeding Love", (this time it's the Jesse McCartney version). I chose this because I heard the Jesse McCartney version of Bleeding Love and I thought that it was awesome that the Leona Lewis version. He wrote this for both her and himself. It's very awesome to know that Jesse McCartney plays Jojo in Horton Hears A Who. I was surprised by that. This goes out to anyone who survives a major breakup, not that I have a girlfriend yet, but I'm waiting for it. If you guys want to see my first Horton fanfic, check out my first one, "I'm With You." It's sad and heartwarming. Hope you'll enjoy this one! R&R, please! It's awesome.


End file.
